crossedlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Iron
Rebel Iron is the seventh episode of Crossed Lines Summary Zebedee must rally the Engines of Waterdown to help a friend in need whilst going behind the back of his superiors. Plot Outside a Power Station in Loughbriggs a large class 45 diesel called Thunderball orders Boxer, now working at Loughbriggs, to fetch his trucks for himself before smugly informing him of the news at Waterdown and how after Atlas had his accident he managed to regain most of his memory before rudely stating how he never forgets anything only to forget being coupled up to his trucks leaving Boxer holding himself from laughing. Meanwhile back on Waterdown, Zebedee informs Charles Crawfoots of Ember, the engine who Atlas saw in his visions before stating that they should return to Masonry Bridge and rescue her. Charles however informs Zebedee that after the last incident at the Scrapyard, even though Ince Castle saved Zebedee from the scrapyard, Mr. Traverse wouldn't allow it, despite but agrees to try and speak to Traverse about the matter. Later at the top station, Zebedee and Sherlock Hill wait at Dragon's Wharf station for Charles to arrive and when he does he sadly informs Zebedee that Traverse refused to listen and that the only way Ember could escape is by under her own power just as he boards Sherlock's Express. Zebedee then has and informs Sherlock to round up himself an other engines at Waterdown sheds. That evening Zebedee informs Sherlock, Castle, Ramona, Dawn and Boomer of the journey to Masonry Bridge Scrapyard to rescue Ember, which Castle immediately agrees with but Dawn is less happy with and Booomer points out that Charles would have full sight on the rescue mission. Zebedee then informs the others that he will go against any punishment Charles can put against him in order to rescue a fellow engine and eventually one by one Ramona, Castle, Sherlock, Boomer and reluctantly Dawn agree to the plan. Zebedee states that he will enter Masonry Bridge Scrapyard by himself, with Boomer helping to escort him to Masonry Bridge, Sherlock in doing his duties while he is away and the others to help carry out the mission but all of them to keep it a secret. Later that night while the other engines sleep Zebedee thanks Castle for immediately supporting him to which the latter states that Zebedee must promise to help Ember escape by any means. The next morning Ramona and Dawn blow steam outside the signal box just as Castle passes with the Waterdown Express blocking Boomer pulling Zebedee, under a white sheet, infront of his goods train and when they pass Sherlock waiting to bank trains up the hill control informs Boomer to stop at the station just outside the tunnel. Eventually Boomer arrives at the station where the stationmaster informs that there is something odd on the train which is Boomer pulling one of the synergy trains which the twin diesels should have done however Boomer informs the station master that Traverse wanted Boomer on the train as the twin diesels were out of commission which the stationmaster agrees too before allowing Boomer passage into the tunnel. Once on the other side of the tunnel Zebedee informs Boomer that by hiding him on the train it allows him passage to Masonry Bridge Scrapyard and Ember will recognise him immediately and by any means necessary both Zebedee and Boomer will help Ember to escape the scrapyard. Later that afternoon Dawn is nervously shunting in the yard when Charles approaches with some inspectors who are surprised that Zebedee is missing while Sherlock is banking trains uphill and Castle is doing express runs while a goods train to synergy has gone missing. Dawn however nervously states that there is nothing going on but when an inspector questions her further, after stuttering, she "does a Cojak" and steams quickly away claiming to arrange other trains. Charles however doubtful agrees to believe Dawn due to her honest track record informing the inspectors of this. Meanwhile at the Masonry Bridge Scrapyard, Whistler spots Killian Hardgraves approaching him, with Hardgraves excitedly informing that they are ready to begin scrapping Ember before noting on Whistler's worried expression to which the latter states that he is fine but as Hardgraves leaves he states that he isn't until he spots smoke which he believes to be the arrival of a steam engine. Meanwhile Zebedee and Boomer arrive near the scrapyard with Boomer informing Zebedee that they must be quick when suddenly, Whistler appears annoyed at the return of Zebedee due to the damage the latter caused when he was last at Masonry Bridge and that Ember can only come if Zebedee stays and be scrapped to which Boomer intervenes and tempts Whistler with a tanker of Synergy diesel fuel due to it being the best fuel which Whistler agrees too stating that he didn't see either engine before departing as the two engines begin their plan. Meanwhile in the smelting sheds Ember angrily spots Hardgraves and his men approaching with their torches and when asking what she did to Hardgraves that causes him to scrap her the latter states that his family were on the train in the major accident Ember caused so she deserves to be scrapped as his men get out their tools despite Ember telling him that they both lost the ones closest to them and they should move on. Suddenly Whistler calls out stating that there is a fire in the yard to which Hardgraves informs his men to put it out, Ember spots her chance and begins to start moving out of the scrapyard stating to Hardgraves that she is no longer his property as she bursts pass his Truck and escapes. Hardgraves now annoyed realises that there was no fire but instead another steam engine was present and inform his men and Whistler to follow them. Meanwhile Ember arrives near the station now low on steam but spots Zebedee who reveals that he set off the alarm with his smoke and that they will disappear into the night. Although Ember is initially against travelling behind Boomer, she immediately agrees when she hears Hardgraves in the distance she agrees to do so but is emotional about being the last engine to run on Masonry Bridge. Soon they pass Thunderball when suddenly a bolt from Ember flies off damaging the diesel, who moans pathetically. Suddenly just outside the tunnel Ember's wheels lock and Zebedee whistles at Boomer to stop the train and once stopped Ember reveals that one part of her wheel feels loose to which Zebedee's crew reveals it to be her axel guard being loose which the fireman reveals could leave the engines stranded but the driver refuses to give in and decides to put back into place with a hammer. Suddenly they hear Whistler's horn coming from behind but just in time the axel guard is hammered back in place just as the crew jump back into the cab leaving the tool box behind and Zebedee and Boomer with all their strength help to pull Ember into the darkness of the tunnel with the two steam engines shouting "STEAM FOREVER!!" just as Whistler arrives round the bend with Hardgraves cursing angrily at his loss. Morning breaks on Waterdown as the cavelcade arrives and once on the other side, Zebedee and Ember are uncoupled as Boomer departs to finish his goods run. Later at the main station Dawn observes Zebedee arriving with Ember complaining about the fact that she lied to Charles so not even bothering to take Ember's number. Suddenly they hear Charles' car in the distance and both try to escape but Ember now worn out breaks from her tender, derails and becomes uncoupled from Zebedee who states that they now stand up against Charles to which Dawn races away to cover. Charles arrives and questions on Ember's arrival to which Zebedee explains the whole story and accepts full blame and Ember explains that she missed having a railway to call her own. Charles although slightly annoyed that the engines went against his will agrees to allow her to remain on the railway kindly stating to smooth things over with Traverse which delights Ember but then she is shocked when she hears Dawn mention Atlas. As Ember is lifted on some flatbeds to be taken to the works Charles hopes that the rail gala will go smoothly. Meanwhile back at Masonry Bridge, Hardgraves discovers that it was Whistler who had helped Ember to escape before stating that they still have the cutters torch and will use it on Whistler instead. However Hardgrave suddenly spots a leaflet for the Waterdown Railway Steam Gala and decides that they can turn the favour back into their favour. Characters * Zebedee * Ember * Boomer * Whistler * Dawn * Charles Crawfoots * Ince Castle * Killian Hardgraves * Sherlock Hill * Boxer * Ramona * Thunderball * Atlas (does not speak) * Clay (cameo) * Bard (cameo) * Cojak (mentioned) * Tamarind and Marisa (original script, roles replaced by Boomer, mentioned in the final cut) Cast * Haydn: Boomer and Others * Daniel: Charles Crawfoots * Lauren: Ramona and Ember * Jake: Zebedee * Joel: Sherlock Hill * Bradley: Ince Castle * Sam: Whistler * Matt: Zebedee's Fireman and Others * Louie: Killian Hardgraves and Thunderball * Mayoorhan: Boxer and Others * Lorna: Dawn Trivia * The Crossed Lines logo on the title card is darker than the previous episodes * Boomer and Dawn return with speaking roles in this episode. * Originally, Tamarind and Marisa were supposed to play Boomer's role, but this was changed later on. * When Dawn 'does a Cojak' in Part 1, one of the diesel's sound effects was used to further the joke that to 'do a Cojak' is to just run from your problems. * This episode marks the first appearances of Thunderball * Thunderball is the newest character to sneak into Crossed Lines before the finale. * Boxer has now since left the Waterdown and works at Loughbriggs Power Station. You may recognize Thunderball. * This is the first episode to have no narration and the only episode where Atlas does not have a speaking role. * Lorna joins the voice cast taking over the role of Dawn. Louie takes on the role of Thunderball and Mayoorhan takes over the role of Boxer. * A lot of this episode was inspired by two things, the Thomas episode 'Escape!' and an episode of Monster Moves called 'Titanic Trains', which has similar stakes here. * Tatlo-on-the-Green makes an appearance, which was the site of a huge rail crash that Ember may or may not have had a hand in. * Whistler was most likely cut up and scrapped between this episode and the next. *Levi makes a cameo appearance at Loughbriggs Power Station. *A deleted scene shows Whistler being carried away on a flatbed and later broken up by Hardgraves. Gallery Category:Episodes